Sugar Rush
by je-oo
Summary: "I know your love is such a sugar rush; and I can never get enough." - Faber Drive; Candy Store


Hello hello~ I'm a new writer here! Because this is my first time writing, please give me feedbacks; a constructive one would be really appreciated. English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for grammatical errors, typing errors, and my average way of writing. Anyway, enjoy!

Juvia sits on the same chair everyday; legs crossed and chest pressed on the bar table. Her dress is lifted up, showing her long, milky legs. Her eyelashes hanging beautifully on her eyelids, while her pale porcelain skin is just a perfect sight to see. On the other side of the bar stood Lucy, wearing her pink frilly apron which is already got some stains from the kitchen. She serves Juvia a plate full of sweets and desserts everyday since a week ago, and Gray remembers well the details of what and how did she ate.

It's a bit surprising for Gray himself that he actually paying attention to Juvia, but he doesn't really mind it. He enjoys watching Juvia instead. And his main focus since a week ago is her lips - the plump lips that covered in sweet sugar when she eats those sweets. Once, Gray wondered how would those lips feel, but who can answer his curiosity about that?

Juvia would look at him once in a while and greted him; who sits far in the corner of the guild. But he never reciprocated her warm greets and gentle smile, because he was too busy to think that he was being caught ogling over her. Day after day, Gray finds it more and more interesting to watch Juvia in his free times. He was enjoying his peaceful moments alone until Juvia came and sat with him.

"Gray-sama, good afternoon!" She said cheerfully before sitting across his chair and put a plate full of doughnuts on the table. The doughnuts are really tempting to be tasted, and he just can't help to ask, "What's this?"

Juvia hummed shortly and giggles soon after, pushing the plate towards Gray. "You see, Juvia is just wondering... Have you been craving for the sweets that Lucy made for Juvia?"

Gray was taken a back, and gulped in reflex. 'Ah, I was really busted back then, huh?'

"Can I taste some?" Gray asks again, though his first question wasn't answered. Well, no one's questions is answered. He just need to wave the topic about him craving for the sweets off.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is asking you a question,"

"Don't you get sugar rush after eating those sweets?" Gray said urgently, he really doesn't want to answer her question.

"See! Juvia knew it! You've been watching a whole week!" Juvia said with a grin on her face, and Gray just cursed at himself - she really got him. Juvia takes one of the doughnuts on the plate; the one which has chocolate topping the most.

"Here, Gray-sama. Have some!" Juvia said, pushing the plate even more closer to him. "Juvia made this for you, because she would never ever offer Lucy's homemade cookies to you." She put the doughnuts to her mouth, leaving it bitten by her teeth.

Gray hasitated for a moment, and he finds that the doughnut between her plump lips - yes, the lips that has been his main focus for a week - is way more interesting than the others. He leaned forward and signaled to Juvia to lean closer as well.

"Juvia," his husky whisper makes Juvia shiver, and Gray's lips curved into a smirk. "I like the one with the most chocolate and I've been watching it since you came, but you already took it..." gray said with a disappointed look which is made just for completing his act. Lying once in a while is not going to kill him anyway.

"So I'm going to take what I wanted to take, okay?" He leaned closer to her face - so close that Juvia is near to her limit - and takes a bite at the other side of the doughnut that has been resting between her lips for a while. Juvia's face went fifty shades of red, and it feels like her head is steaming because thinking about what just happened burned her cheeks badly.

Gray stands up and brings the plate with him, telling Juvia that she needs to make some sweets more. He leaves the confused Juvia behind, and sit on the chair that Juvia usually take a seat on. He banged his head to the table, as his face gets warmer and warmer. 'Why the fucking hell did I do that?!'

"Well, well, seems someone has just confessed that he was having a hard time holding his needs to satisfy his sweet tooth." A teasing voice came from behind the bar, and Gray lifts his head up to meet Lucy's snickering face. His cheeks become red; rivalling Erza's locks and he urgently said, "I'm not craving for her!" Gray tried to deny, but Lucy's snicker becomes even wider. "Her? Her who? I didn't say it's her, Gray."

Another couple of seconds later, Gray frowns, and Lucy just ask a simple 'What?' "Where the hell did you know about that anyway?! Were you eavesdropping on us?!"

"Of course not! I was the one who made her think that you were craving for the sweets, because she was starting to get suspicious." Lucy said, narrowing her eyes at the end of her sentence. "And I don't want her to find out, I know that she would prefer having you tell her the truth rather than finding out herself."

Gray sat there in silence, glancing at the doughnut that Juvia had made for him.

"Gray-sama! I brought you another cookies! Would you like to taste some?" Juvia said, sitting on the chair beside him. Gray was at the table - on the corner, of course - with ther rest of his team, and Lucy is covering her teasing smile with her hand. "Now you could choose the ones you like, so Juvia wouldn't be taking them." Juvia said nervously, a light blush adorning her pale cheeks.

"What's this?! Cookies?! Woah, I would love to have some!" Natsu yelled, and Happy followed his statement with an 'aye!' Erza glared at Natsu intensely, while Lucy stopped her snickers, "I can make some for you, don't bother him, idiot!"

"What, why?! If you make some, will you promise it'll be good?" Natsu said in an interrogating tone. "If I took Juvia's, I bet I wouldn't need to ask her if it's good or not! Her cookings are as delicious as Mira's!" Natsu said; drooling.

"Mine are also delicious." Erza said in a confident smile, and drags Natsu to the kitchen. Lucy cringed at the sight and quickly follow both of them; to make sure Natsu is save. Gray and Juvia just watched them and chuckled, but then they fell to an awkward silence. The guild isn't crowded at that time, most of the people are busy having a mission to solve, some of them sleep, and the rest don't show up at the guild. In conclusion, it's just a lazy and sucky morning.

"So... I can pick first?" Gray said, breaking the silence. Juvia just nodded at his question, so Gray takes the one with the most chocolate - the same choice since yesterday. After he takes one, Juvia takes the other; and leave them between her lips. Gray has noticed that Juvia loves to do that when she's eating cookies or cakes. She clamped them between her lips, sucked on them, bites and finally chewed it.

Gray stared at her cookie, while he does nothing to his own. After a while, Juvia's eyes show confusion. She tiled her head - showing her long, creamy neck - and glanced at his cookie. Gray's cheeks become warm, and he slowly leaned closer. He opens her mouth and Juvia's face becomes as red as a ripe tomato. She can feel his breath on her cheeks, and her mind goes blank. When Gray bites at the cookie, their lips brushed because the size 0f the cookie was small. They parted and Juvia quickly chewed her part and swallow it.

"W-why-why a-are you taking mine?" Juvia asks, pressing both of her burning cheeeks by her hands. "J-juvia thought you got y-your favorite...?"

Gray blushes even more, but then he swallows the cookie and cleared his throat. "I just felt like the one which is clamped between your lips is more interesting."

Juvia's head feels like it's steaming, and then Gray leans even closer again. "There's something sweeter than chocolates when I taste it." He whispers, and Juvia gets butterflies in her stomach. But she really managed to stutter in a teeny tiny voice, "w-what?"

"Your lips." Gray whispers again and he presses his lips to hers.

Juvia feels like she was sent to heaven right at that moment and she couldn't even move a single muscle. When he parted, Juvia can feel her lips become hot, like what he just touched burned. A couple of seconds later Gray pressed it again, in a gentle way. Juvia finally regain her consciousness - yes, she was a bit flying to the subconscious - and returned his kiss. Those little and short kisses are repeated for some time, and Gray feels like he really can't get enough of it. Juvia too; it was like having a dream come true, but they really need to stop.

"It seems like I can't control my sweet tooth," Gray whispers, forehead pressed on Juvia's. "And it seems like I'm going to get a sugar rush." Gray chuckled lightly while Juvia smiling in the sweetest smile he has ever seen.

A/N: well, that was cheesy! Aaa I can't believe I just wrote that, and I am truly sorry for Gray and Juvia are out of their characters *sobs* thank you for reading, though! Lots of hugs and love from me~~


End file.
